Perfectly Flawed
by Vivica Night
Summary: Katrina Matthews barely escapes her vengeful ex boyfriend as he attempted to silence her forever. She seeks refuge the active meat factory where Thomas Hewitt was currently working inside. She meets Thomas, he finds an interest in her and decides to take her home with him. Will his family kill her or keep her? Please review! It helps me keep motivated to continue this story!
1. On the road

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

 **Hey guys! I really wanted to write a Texas Chainsaw Massacre story on here just for fun and entertainment. This will be my first attempt at this type of POV, since I usually do first person..I hope it will be good! Please Review! This character is the sister of another one of my characters in my story By The Blade, it is a Friday the 13** **th** **fanfic I am currently taking a break on. Thanks for choosing my story to read!**

Chapter 1

Raising the glass bottle to her lips to take a drink of her beer, Katrina Matthews relaxes in her chair at a small diner she happened to run into while on the road to wherever it will take her.

Currently she is running from her boyfriend…or her ex now anyway…

 _ **Two days ago**_

The front door to the small, trashed apartment closes as Katrina returns home from working all day at her job as a waitress. She got off at 10 today, closing time for her work as she was chosen to lock up before she left, as she was the last person to be working at the time.

The thick scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol fill her nostrils as she enters the apartment, it usually smells faintly like both, as her boyfriend Sam smokes and drinks heavily as if he did it as a profession.

"Sam? I'm home." Knowing something is wrong, Katrina investigates the one room he could only be in unless he wasn't at the house though his motorcycle was out front, the only source of transportation for him. She pushes open the bedroom door as her mouth drops and eyes widen, tears filling her eyes with each second that passes, though it feels as though time froze.

Lying in their bed, under the covers she spots her boyfriend of 3 years asleep. But he isn't alone as a second, blond-haired form can be seen lying next to him, a woman. She knows for a fact that both of them slept together and are currently both naked under those sheets she once used to sleep in, but will never touch again.

"…mother fucker…" She hisses through her teeth at the sight of what she sees before her.

Entering the room, she grabs the keys to Sam's bike, along with a small gun of his, a pistol. Just in case she needs it.

Quickly she changes into better clothing and leaves, not before keying his car. The car she arrived in was originally his but for his birthday she bought him the motorcycle, and the car was given to her.

The words, 'I hope you enjoyed that whore, you cheating asshole' were scraped into the sides of the car as she left everything she owned in the house, except her wallet, the stuff she can't live without.

 _ **Present**_

After that horrible day, she received a threatening phone call from Sam as he attempted to phase her by saying him and his gang of bikers are out to find and get her for what she did and because she stole 'his' bike.

She obviously believes his threat, knowing Sam, he would waste his pathetic time trying to track her down for revenge of an event that he caused.

Paying for her drink once finished, she leaves the diner and continues on her way.

Little did she know, she was being watched from a distance by hostile eyes.


	2. The Motel

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

Chapter 2

The beating hot sun mercilessly bathes the scorching hot grounds of Texas with its intense rays, along with anything possibly outside in this heat. Katrina continues driving on down the same road for what seems like forever, but has only been an hour since she left the air conditioned diner.

Her bare waist and face have been subject to direct exposure to the sun's harsh rays this entire drive, as she is wearing a top which stops just below her ribs. The shirt is dark grey and has long sleeves. She is also wearing dark grey jeans which match the shirt along with black boots which stop about 3 inches below her knees. Her exposed skin becoming increasingly beat red as she continues her drive, praying the sun will fall eventually.

Her gaze shifts from the road to a sign at the side of the road, which welcomes her to a small town known as Travis County.

"Finally I have reached somewhere, I'm so done with seeing nothing but empty land everywhere." She says to herself quietly.

Eventually the sun begins to fall as she spots a small inn within the town and parks her bike in a parking spot and removes her biking helmet. From what she can see outside, this inn barely ever gets any service at all.

She pockets her keys and enters the inn and spots an older man behind the table used for checking in, the man is leaned back in a chair with a cowboy hat on, shielding his eyes from the lights in the room.

Guessing he is asleep, Katrina approaches the counter and knocks on it loudly, startling the man.

"Ah!" He yells as he drops his legs to the ground and shoves his hat out of his view as he spots Katrina, "What ya' want, girl?" He states, rubbing his eyes.

"A room." She tells him, arms crossed, "This is a motel, is it not?"

The man eyes her as he clears his throat and nods, "Indeed it is, my apologies ma'am. It's just we here don't get much service no more, the silence has a tendency to drift me off to sleep."

She nods, "You don't say."

The man fetches for a key hidden under the desk as he hands it to her, "yer room number is 142."

"Thank you." Taking the keys, she heads off in hunt for the room she was given.

She settles in pretty quickly, but she isn't surprised to find the room in poor, cheap condition as the ceiling seems as though it may collapse at any time. The wallpaper on the walls has begun to peel, tear and become a less appealing color with age.

Katrina enters the bathroom to find it looks pretty much just as old and ancient as the main room itself.

She sighs and removes her clothing as she takes a shower.

Once she finishes the not-so-pleasant shower, the water quickly got cold half way through her shower, she pulls the towel onto her body as she dries herself. She observes the blazing skin on her face and waist and slowly dresses into her clothes once again, not having any sleepwear with her.

 **5AM**

Katrina awakens to the sound of someone banging on the door of the room, she listens as she hears the familiar voice in which she hated with her very soul from beyond the door.

 _Sam found me._

Rushing out of the bed Katrina runs to the window, _good thing this fucking motel is only on one level._

Opening the window she picks herself up and perches on the window frame as she drops herself out of the window and lands on the ground a yard below the window. It must have begun raining a while ago in the night because the ground basically sucked her boots into its dark soil as harsh, heavy rain hit her just as she kicked herself out of the window.

Standing she takes off in the direction of the parking lot, planning to take her bike and continue on her journey away from this fucked up life of hers.

Once she runs around the corner of the motel, the parking lot is in her sight, causing her to freeze.

An entire biker gang spots her from their resting bikes in the parking lot, they are surrounding the bike of hers.

 _Fuck!_

She takes off running as the guys chase her.

"Tell Samuel we got her out here!" One of them yells to some of the others.

A heavy weight slams onto her as she crashes down onto the ground, the mud pooling on the ground coats the front of her body as she collides with it.

She feels rough hands on her arms as she is forced to rise to her feet, her entire body muddy and dripping intensely from the rain.

"Put me down! Let go of me god damnit!" She shouts at the man holding her as she struggles to get out of his grip as he drags her to the parking lot and to the group, to Sam.

"Shut your trap, bitch!"

She submits as she is brought in front of Sam, his gaze full of hatred and a hint of satisfaction.

"Well, well, well. Seems like you are out of luck now Katrina." Sam says to her.

"What the fuck do you want with me you cheating motherfucker."

She cries out as she feels her arms behind her back criss-crossing to the point she feels her joints and bones ache terribly because of the stress as the man finally stops.

"Oh, I'd love to do many things to you right now, Katrina. And you wanna know why I cheated on you? We dated for so many years and you never gave yourself up for me. So I got sick of it and got some anyway, even if it wasn't you, I didn't give a fuck."

"Of course you didn't."

"Now, I know you have those keys on you." He begins feeling her pockets, lingering over her back pockets to savor the touch of her. She wanted to scream at him for touching her in such a manner, but she kept her mouth shut as she clenched her teeth together in anger.

He found the keys and pocketed them.

"There," she said, "now let me go."

"Not so easy there, Katrina. I'm not done with you yet." His eyes rest upon the man holding her. She feels the man nod as he drags her into the woods as a few of the bikers follow, a few head home. Sam follows the small group of 4 into the woods.

"What are you doing!? Let me go! I gave you what you wanted!"

"Not everything I want, though."

The man carrying her tosses her roughly to the ground as he kneels above her head, holding her arms down to the ground as mud coats her backside and gets knotted in her hair.

Sam holds her legs down as he forces them apart, another man holds her feet down so she can't kick at him.

"I was just going to kill you," he begun, "but that wouldn't be so fun."

She screamed as he begun unbuttoning her jeans, "Get the fuck off me!"

A harsh, burning sensation rises from her cheek as she realizes she was slapped, hard.

"Shut up bitch!" Sam yelled, "This could be easy, or it could be rough! Either way, I will win in the end. I will finally get what I waited for so many years, your virginity."

Katrina screams out, hoping someone would help somewhere within the trees, but there was no one.


	3. Found

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

Chapter 3

Feeling his hands on her pants, Katrina begins to feel a very slight grip-change from the man at her feet, as the position is very hard to keep ahold of her feet with Sam between her legs.

Immediately she yanks her legs away from the man's grip, kicking Sam straight in the face with her boots, causing a sickening crack to sound through the woods as Sam cries out in pain from his nose as the back of his head slams straight into the man's face behind him. Escaping the man holding her arms, she darts through the forest as fast as her feet can carry her.

Eventually her legs begin to grow tired from dragging through the mud and weeds around her feet as she slows down, being as silent as she possibly can so no one finds her.

She comes to a clearing as a factory comes into view, not caring about what kind of factory it is, she searches for an entrance.

No surprise as no doors are unlocked…

Lightning branches out through the sky as the ground rumbles from the growing storm in the night sky, illuminating a small wooden plank at the side of the factory, it seems to have something behind it.

Katrina approaches it as she slowly lifts the plank, revealing a small entrance.

 _Damn I'm lucky…_

Slowly she crawls into the small crawl space and recovers it with the wooden board; she begins to make her way into the factory.

At the end of the small entrance she comes to a metal plate, shoving it aside she enters the factory as she rises to her feet, taking in her surroundings.

The room looks like it must be a basement, as the walls are dirty and cement.

 _I guess I could camp in here for tonight…_ She thinks to herself, sitting down in a corner, the cold cement definitely not feeling good against her dripping-wet and cold clothes.

The lack of energy in her body takes its toll on her as she slowly falls into a deep sleep.

 _ **The next morning**_

A loud slam causes Katrina to basically jump out of her skin as she freezes and looks around fast, remembering where she is and not seeing anyone in the room with her.

 _Thank god I'm still here…what was that? And what time is it?_

Glancing at the high windows on the walls, she takes in the fact that it is morning, probably around the afternoon.

Suddenly a few men walk down the stairs, shouting at each other as they walk towards a pile of boxes on the opposite side of the basement from me.

"That goddam' giant motherfucker never listens when someone tells 'em to do somethin'!" One of them says to the other as they each grab a box.

"Why you expectin' a retard to listen to ya anyway? He's dumber than a rock, can't ya tell?"

The two men head up the stairs with the boxes as shouting continues to be heard.

"Hewitt get your ass down there and bring up more of those boxes!" A new voice says.

Heavy footsteps echo through the basement as someone descends down the stairs, causing Katrina to huddle closer against the wall as a huge figure is illuminated from the light of the factory above.

She watches in awe as he reaches the floor, amazed by his size compared to the other guys who came down here, he seems like he could easily crush both of their skulls with ease if he wanted to.

Katrina watches as he picks up two of the crates instead of one as the other guys did, showing his strength.

"…woah…" She says under her breath as she watches him, he seems to be wearing some kind of mask which covers his nose and below his eyes down to the bottom of his jaw, which opens at his mouth and ties in the back.

 _Why is he wearing that?_

The huge man walks over to the stairs and stops at the first step without Katrina even noticing as she is too focused on how amazing this man looks to her, the strength and muscles definitely getting to her deeply.

Her brain finally realizes as she stares at his body through his clothes that he isn't moving at all like he was previously.

Her eyes travel up to his face to see his eyes, locked on her.

Time seems to stop as she realizes he sees her as fear fills her body, triggering her fight or flight response as her brain processes what could possibly happen to her, but her body decides not to act at all.

Would he kill her for being down here? Would he pull her upstairs and get her arrested for trespassing? Would he throw her out so her ex can find her again?

She watches his eyes as they seem to look over her, seeing her condition.

She can barely see his eyes at all, since strands of hair hang down in front of his face, mainly his eyes.

He begins to move, to her surprise not in her direction, but back up the stairs.

Realizing she has been holding her breath ever since she realized he was watching her, she lets out her breath.

 _Holy shit…_


	4. Attempted Escape

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

Chapter 4

The sun begins to fall outside the factory as orange rays of sunlight shine through the windows of the basement.

No one has come down in the basement after that man went back up, they must have gotten enough supplies from the boxes that they needed for today.

Throughout the day, Katrina took the hours to explore the basement as she had nothing else to possibly do but that. Every now and then she would hear voices from up the stairs, only voices she remembers hearing this morning, none from that guy they all call Hewitt.

She has decided that once she knows the factory has closed for the night, she will head up into the factory to get some food if there is any at all.

Once night falls, she doesn't hear any voices what so ever.

Katrina slowly walks over to the stairs and ascends them, eventually entering a room full of machinery and large wooden containers full of water which looks extremely unsanitary, every now and then in the containers she sees chunks of meat floating in the water, which kills her appetite.

"…I didn't want to eat anyway…" She says to herself.

Slowly she makes her way up a ladder which leads to a platform connected to the only way out of this section of the factory, a door.

She opens the door and enters a room that seems to be someone's office, possibly the boss's.

Approaching the desk she searches through it to find any kind of weapon in case she gets jumped when she exits the factory in case she doesn't find any food at all, or any food the boss possibly forgot to eat while he was here. Who knows, there is always a possibility, even if it might be slim to none.

And of course, she finds nothing, no food, no weapon.

"Just my luck…"

Just as she finishes that sentence she hears something in a different room, like a thump.

Immediately she hides under the desk where the chair would be, wondering whether or not her theory about the factory being closed or not was true.

Slowly she creeps out of her small shelter to take a look around, on her knees she slowly peeks over the desk, taking in a large figure standing in the doorway of the office that wasn't open when she first got in the room, the figure's head immediately turns in her direction as she realizes she has been found once again.

Immediately as the figure sees her she ducks her head down and slowly moves back under the desk, not making one noise as she covers her mouth with her hand.

… _a fucking weapon would be a really decent item for me to have right now!_

Hearing slow footsteps coming closer to the desk, she hides deeper under the desk and against one of its walls in case the person decides to look under it, they would have a lesser chance of spotting her in the darkness.

Feet come into her sight as they turn towards her as the figure slowly kneels down and looks in her direction, the familiar mask-covered face and hair-covered eyes from earlier lock on hers.

Her eyes widen as she whimpers out of fear, basically seeming like a cornered, abused and lost puppy.

The man pushes the chair aside and reaches towards her as she screams and tries to sink further away from his reach.


	5. New Home

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

Chapter 5

"Please leave me alone! I'm sorry I'm here! I didn't want to die! And I still don't want to! Please don't kill me! Please don't hurt me!" Katrina screams out as her brain basically empties its frantic fear-filled thoughts out at the giant man who has halted his reach to listen to her outbursts.

He remains silent as he watches her, tilting his head only slightly at her words.

She stares at him, "Just leave me alone! I will find my way out! Please don't take me to the police!" She shouts at him.

His torso seems to rise and fall quickly only twice, seeming as if he is silently chuckling at her words.

"What could possibly be so funny about this!? What did I say that was funny to you!?"

He reaches towards her again, this causes her to panic and hit his hands away from her, only slightly bumping his hands that pull her out of her small hiding place.

"NO NO NO NO!"

Pulling her to her feet, making her stand he keeps his hands on her wrists, her wrists tiny compared to his hands as they completely wrap around them with ease.

She stares at him as she can see his features up close in the dim light shining through the windows of the office. The mask seems to be made of some kind of leather as his shoulder-length dark brown hair hides away his brown eyes which seem to be holding a confused, warm emotion within them.

"Why are you looking at me like that!?"

His eyes seem to light up as she speaks, clearly listening to her words closely, though he remains silent.

"Can't you talk? Speak to me damn it!"

He shakes his head slowly, indicating he can't speak.

She begins to try and pull her arms away from his grip, which only seems to tighten as she tries to get away from him, causing her to wince at the growing pain as she halts her pulling, he too halts his tightening on her wrists.

"…Why won't you let me go…? I said I would leave…"

He watches her and shakes his head.

"No? No what?!"

She hears a frustrated or annoyed sigh escape his lips as he picks her up over his shoulder and walks out of the office with her.

"H-hey! What are you doing!? Put me down!" She shouts at him as he exits the factory with her and puts her down outside it and lets go of her.

Rubbing her wrists she looks up at him then looks around.

Footsteps growing distant catch her ears as she looks back at where the man was once standing in front of her who is now gone and walking away from her and towards the woods.

Watching him she slowly follows him, obviously not having anywhere else she could possibly go, plus if she goes with him she would have an even lower chance of running into Sam again, and she would have somewhere to sleep and eat for a while.

Once she gets a bit close to the man he stops and looks back at her.

"…I…uh…don't…really have anywhere to go…people are chasing after me…and I'm very hungry…and lost…" She explains to him, messing with her fingers nervously.

His eyes watch her as he seems to be thinking about his options.

After about a minute of standing and watching each other the man nods and continues walking towards the woods.

 _Thank god…_

She slowly follows him, struggling to keep up as his stride is a lot bigger than hers as she is around 5'4.

After a while she comes up beside him a distance from him and watches him, he glances at her, knowing she is watching.

Her face brightens red as she realizes he knows she is watching him awkwardly.

Not paying attention to where she is walking, her foot gets stuck under a root, causing her to trip and slam into the ground, letting out a quiet scream in surprise and pain.

"…fuck.." She pulls her foot away from the root and holds her ankle, growling at herself and the pain from her ankle that is increasing horribly, sitting up she looks at it, not being able to see much because of her boots.

Suddenly she feels hands on her, her eyes widen as she leaves the ground and rests in large arms as the man comes into her view. He must have gotten the message that she injured herself and so he decided to carry her instead of waiting for her to catch up with him.

Lying in his arms he carries her through the woods.

"…I'm sorry for being a burden on you…" She watches him, he doesn't respond, just continues walking.

She watches ahead of them as they reach a clearing as a house comes into view, causing her eyes to widen.

"…Woah…this is where you live? It's huge!"

A noise escapes the man and she looks at him as he seems to have stopped and is looking at her as he makes a quiet "shhh" to her, telling her to be quiet.

She nods as he resumes walking towards the house.

Instead of going inside the house through the front door, he goes around the house and through the back door for some reason.

She looks around as the observes and takes in the first room she comes to, which seems to be a small kitchen area.

Going through a few other rooms they reach a set of stairs, which he ascends, being completely silent ever since he entered the house.

 _Maybe he doesn't live alone? Is he sneaking me in then or something?_

As he reaches the top of the stairs he goes down a hallway and enters a room at the end of it, a pretty large room, it seems to be a bedroom, most likely his.

He approaches the bed and sits her on it as he turns on a lamp near the head of the bed on a stand next to it, now she can really see his features in the light.

She watches as he begins to untie and take her boot off.

"…no don't worry about it, I can fix it mys-"

His hand covers her mouth before she could even finish, she watches as he closes his eyes.

… _what is he doing…?_

Suddenly he rises to his feet and picks her up quickly, opening a door inside the bedroom as he places her inside it, a small walk-in closet.

"…wait-"

His finger is placed over the open cut on his mask, basically telling her to stay quiet as he closes the closet door. Immediately as the closet door shuts another door can be heard opening.

The voice of an older woman catches her ears as she listens.

"Thomas Brown Hewitt, how many times have I told you about stayin' out at that factory so late?!"

Silence fills the two rooms before the voice can be heard again.

"I'm sorry Tommy, but you know good and well how much I worry when you don't come home before nightfall. Just please, don't let this happen again."

A few seconds after the woman finishes the door can be heard closing.

 _I'm guessing that must have been his mother._


	6. Learning

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

 **I'm gonna change up the perspective and POV throughout this story just to help keep things interesting.**

Chapter 6

(First person, Katrina)

Slowly I open the closet, curious as to what happened just now. As I open the door Thomas's eyes lock on me from where he sits on his bed, rising to his feet he approaches me and picks me up once again and places me back on the bed before heading towards the door of his bedroom and locking it.

"…was that your mom…?" I ask quietly.

He nods and kneels before me as he removes my boot from my injured right ankle.

Placing the boot aside he removes my sock, taking in the purple bruising around my ankle as he gently cups the heel of my foot as he looks up at me, placing his other hand on my ankle gently. He removes his hand from my ankle and does a rotating motion with it, asking whether or not I can move it.

"…yes I can move it.." Slowly I rotate my ankle, hissing in pain from the injured muscles being used.

"…see…?"

He nods and rises to his feet and reaches for the nightstand beside his bed as he pulls open the drawer which is full of various items such as folded up papers, small blades and medical supplies.

I watch as he grabs some gauze and wraps it around my ankle to compress and control the swelling.

"…Thank you…"

He nods to me in response.

"Where will I be sleeping…?"

He shrugs.

"I'm sure I will have to stay in here though…"

He nods.

Looking over his mask, I begin wondering.

"Why do you wear that? Can you take it off?"

He shakes his head and moves his hand towards my face as he slowly strokes my soft skin, seeming to like the feel of it as he pulls his hand back and touches his own skin exposed outside of his mask as he gives an angry, depressed look in his eye to her as he feels his own skin.

"…you don't like the way your skin feels…?"

He nods as he rises to his feet and goes through the drawer again, pulling out a paper that he hands to her before sitting down at the end of the bed, a bit away from her.

Looking over the paper, it seems to be some kind of informative paper written by a doctor, as it has the patient name: Thomas Hewitt, age and date of visit and examination as well as a doctor's signature on it.

Some writing on the page in small notes give the information that he had tendencies towards self-mutilation and that he also had mental deterioration.

Thinking about the last information read, I highly doubt the mental deterioration is a complete fact, as he seems very intelligent as far as I know. It might just be an unsure opinion or idea.

Reading through the information given, there is a small note at the bottom of the page.

' _Degenerative facial disease birth defect.'_

"…degenerative facial disease…?" I read aloud, looking at him as he nods at my words.

"…So your skin deteriorates…?"

He nods again as his hand reaches out to my face, gently running his fingers along my cheek, feeling butterflies in my stomach at his touch as I close my eyes. He seems to get the message that I am enjoying his touch as he gently cups my cheek, gently running his thumb over my face.

Suddenly a noise ruins our little moment, a noise that causes me to open my eyes and realize what it is coming from…my stomach…as it growled due to my hunger.

My face brightens into an intense red as I look away from him, knowing he is smirking at my embarrassment.

"…yeah yeah yeah…I'm still hungry…"

He gets off the bed and picks me up and walks over to the closet, opening it he gently places me inside it, moving one hand up he gives me one finger as if saying 'I'll be back in a minute' as he closes the closet door.

I listen as his heavy footsteps become distant as I hear a door unlock and open as his footsteps become even more faint until I don't hear a thing at all.

Gently rubbing my ankle, my mind goes back to the feel of his rough, large hands on my skin as well as the gentleness he has shown me since we met…is he like this with everyone?

Looking around in the dim-lighted closet from the dying light bulb, I spot a small separation in the wall behind some items in the back of the closet.

Dragging myself over to it I push aside the objects and discover a small square cut out of the wall, it seems to be some kind of hidden door or something…

Using my nails to pry open the opening I don't get anywhere…

I begin looking around for an item I could use to open it and I spot a metal hanger near it, using the hook of the hanger I pry open the entrance and discover a small hideout, causing my mouth to open in awe.

"…woah…"

The hideout is less than the size of his bedroom dramatically, as the hideout is very tiny and has collections of deteriorating, aged stuffed animals and drawings put up on the walls inside it.

Slowly I crawl into the space as I pick up one of the stuffed animals placed in a corner of the room, the entire room is child-styled as well as the drawings seem to have been drawn by a child around the ages of 6 through 17. Maybe this is where he used to go whenever he wanted privacy as he grew up? Does the rest of his family know about this? I highly doubt it because of how well hidden it was…I'm sure if they knew he wouldn't have covered up the entrance.

Looking down at the stuffed bear covered in dust and dirt, I gently wipe the dirt and dust off its face as its stitched on little smile smiles up at me, causing me to smile.

Suddenly I feel something touch my shoulder, causing me to spin around fast, rising to my feet an intense pain shoots through my ankle as I place pressure on it, causing me to cry out in pain, only for a hand to cover my mouth just before I do so.


	7. Comfort

(I do not own anything except my characters!)

Chapter 7

As the person pulls me down into a sitting position before I stand up completely, as I would have hit my head on the ceiling as it is extremely low. Opening my eyes I realize it was just Thomas who seems to have found me as he sits in front of me, his head almost touching the ceiling of the small room.

Calming down he slowly removes his hand from my mouth.

"…you're not mad that you found me in here…?"

He shakes his head as he places a plate down in front of my sitting figure, causing me to look down at it.

Two ham and cheese sandwiches sit upon the plate, causing my stomach to growl again.

I practically gently punch my stomach, "Shut up, it's your food."

Looking up at him I smile, "Thank you."

He nods as I pick up one of the sandwiches and eat it, looking around at the room as he moves over to a wall and flicks on a light switch as a light bulb in the middle of the room shines, illuminating the entire room filled with child drawings all over the walls, as well as a few piles of blankets on one side of the room.

"…is this a little hideout you used to go in when you were little or something?"

He nods, looking around the walls as if he hasn't been in this room in years, which is probably true.

Picking up the bear again, I place it on my lap as I continue eating, on the second sandwich now.

He seems to have noticed the bear in my possession as he brushes some cobwebs off its ears

"Was this bear yours?" I realize the idiocy of that question before I could even stop my words from flowing out of my mouth as I practically facepalm pretty hard at my own words, "…Of course it was and is…please don't answer that stupid question…"

I hear quiet chuckles as I realize Thomas is laughing at my realization and my question as I look at him.

"Yes I'm an idiot bear with me, no pun intended, as I spew out the dumbest questions you have ever been asked in your entire life."

Seeing the grin on his face under his mask I can fully tell he is amused by me.

"Anyway, how many people are in this house?"

He reaches towards one of the pictures on the wall and he pulls it off and hands it to me.

Taking it I look over it, a small child drawing of what seems to be a family in front of the house, a little boy labeled 'me', a girl labeled 'mama', a man labeled 'Uncle Brother Charlie' and another man labeled 'Uncle Monty'.

"Oh, such an adorable family." I say with a smile on my face as I look at him, he looks away from me as if trying to hide the appreciation of my adoration of the drawing, the appreciation being a reddened face.

This causes me to smile at how adorable he is being, even though he is a large and undeniably intimidating man, I still find his behavior adorable.

I move and place the paper back on the wall where it was previously before returning to my position in front of him.

Covering my mouth as my body lets out a yawn, I begin to wonder what time it is.

"…do you know how late it is? Or what time it is?"

He shows me two fingers, indicating its 2am.

"…no wonder I'm tired.."

I watch as he moves over to the blankets on one side of the room, grabbing one and laying it on the floor spread out, moving another blanket as it drops a small pillow out from it he places the pillow on one side of the blanket on the ground as he moves the other blanket so it covers the one on the ground, he motions me over to him.

Slowly I make my way over to him.

"…I don't really want to sleep in these clothes…they are really dirty and uncomfortable…"

He nods as he exits the small hide, his shadow can be seen outside the exit as he comes back into the hideout and to me, carrying a large black shirt with him.

He hands it to me as I remove my other boot, taking it from him he looks away as I undress and put the large shirt on which is practically a nightgown to me.

"…Okay you can look now."

He looks at me, his eyes seem to brighten as he sees me sitting on the blankets in his shirt, seeming to enjoy the sight before him.

"Do I look okay?"

He quickly nods, giving me a clear answer as he gently strokes my matted and mud-dried hair.

"…I need to try and take a shower tomorrow…I am very nasty right now…" I look down, feeling very self-conscious about his hand in my nasty hair as he pulls it away.

He lifts up the blanket, watching me as if waiting for me to get under it, which I do. He then covers me with the blanket, he then softly strokes my cheek again, making me feel extremely warm inside.

I close my eyes and softly moan in comfort as he places his back against the wall beside the small bed of mine which is exactly right next to him as he continues to softly stroke my cheek.

I watch as he leans his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"…Are you planning to be there all night? You don't have to…"

He shrugs at my words as he looks back down at me and continues stroking my cheek, knowing it comforts me.

"…you could go to bed in your room…or get under the blankets with me…..whichever you want…" I explain to him, my face heating up at my words and the images going through my mind of him with his arms around me as we sleep, causing my face to brighten even more.

He realizes my face's color change as he grins at my reaction to the thoughts he has figured out, knowing it clearly interests me.

Whether or not he wanted to get under the covers with me is completely unknown, but instead of going back in his room he decided to make a bed beside mine out of the other remaining blankets in the pile as he took off some clothes to the point he was comfortable and covered himself up, lying on his back looking up at the ceiling as I watch him.

He then gets up and turns off the light as the entire room becomes pitch black, the only thing that can tell me his location is the sound of him getting closer and the sound of fabric moving as he got back into his blanket bed.

"Goodnight, Thomas…" I say to him, I hear movement as the entire room goes silent for a while, he must be looking at me, surprised to hear his name come from me.

The gentle touch of a familiar hand strokes my cheek as if he says goodnight back as I hear him move again, this time staying silent.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but the warm emotions and feelings within me at the thought and sense that he was close to me easily caused me to fall asleep in the little hide out with him.


End file.
